Adamma means Beautiful Girl
by QueenPiscies
Summary: um, I'll redo the summery later, basicly one of Kagome's old friends shows up


Kagome Higurashi sighed as she flipped though a photo album, remembering how simple and easy her life was before the Shikon no Tama, and Inu Yasha. She came upon a picture that was taken just last year, in eigth grade, during summer. She was in it, as well as a brown haired girl with red highlights in her hair and blue eyes and a huge smile, and she towered over Kagome. She wasn't Japanese, she was American. Kagome smiled. The exchange student from the United States that had stayed with her family just a year ago. Last summer. Silly Adamma Nafuna. She hadn't writen to her in a while, well with the fact that she kept on being dragged back to Fuedal Japan by a certain rude dog demon. They were really good friends. She also spoke quite a bit of Japanese, if it was with an accent.   
~I know its selvish, but I really wish she could go along with me on the search for the Shikon shards. She always was adventorous.~ she pet her cat. Little did she know that a certain demon with evil intent was watching her, and listening to her thoughts.  
"Well then, chibi onna, your wish shall be granted." the demon's eyes glowed and he disappeared, and in the land beyond the well, three of the gang were having trouble keeping our favorite half-demon away from the well and dragging Kagome back into Fuedal Japan.  
"Inu Yasha! Kagome deserves some rest! She'll come back soon!" Shippo tried to stop the hanyou by clinging to his leg, but was just throne off. Miroku and Sango had decided to just let Inu get 'sat' a few times. It was impossible to stop Inu Yasha when he had his mind set on something. The demon was just about to jump into the well when a bright light flashed and a scream of a girl was heard. Everyone looked at each other, and ran off to were the scream was. They came upon a girl, with slightly pale skin, brown hair with red highlights pulled back into a ponytail with a ball cap on, wide blue eyes, and wearing what we would call a softball uniform, but they had no idea what it was, and she was holding a metal bat up to protect herself. She blurted out in English  
"Who are you?!"  
"Nani?" her eyes got even wider and she switched to an accented Japanese  
"Who are you? Were am I? WHY DOES HE HAVE THOSE EARS?!" She noticed the sword, and gulped. Then noticed their clothing and looked curisoly at it "Is a fair or something going on?" They all looked at each other, then back at the girl.  
"Onameawa?"  
"Adamma des. Onameawa?"  
"Sango des." she pointed to each of the others in turn, saying their names. Shippo spoke up.  
"Are you a friend of Kagome's?" Her eyes brightened at this.  
"Hai! Hai! Is she here? Where is here?" she noticed the huge cat behind Sango. "IAA! Whats that?"  
"This is Kirara. My friend and partner." the cat went down to normal size and jumped onto Sango's shoulder and mewed. Adamma had a blue tint to her face.  
"Um, can I see Kagome?" Shippo bounded foreward.  
"Sure! I bet she won't mind you going through the well! Come on!" the young fox demon took Adamma's hand and led her back to the well.  
~That girl smells familar, like from a long time ago. She does look very strange though.~ Soon they reached the well.  
"Okay, so I go though the well, and I'll find Kagome on the other side? Is this some kind of gate way?"  
"Hai. And tell her to stop sitting on her butt and come over here now! Maybe she can figure out how you got here." Adamma shook her head and switched back to English.  
"Why not? Considering everything this is probablly a dream." she shrugged and sat on the edge, still holding her bat, though her legs to the other side, and jumped. She was surrounded by blue lights. "Wow." she came out to see that she was at the bottom of another well, it looked the same. She through her bat over the top and climbed out. She was at a shrine alright. "How strange. This is SunSet shrine." she picked up her bat and went over to the paper door and opened it and went over to the house. "Kagome-chan!" she looked around. It looked like school had just let out, but how? Back in America it was this time too, it should be really early in the morning. She put her bat on her shoulder and walked over to the door, took off her shoes, and knocked.  
"Coming!" she heard a voice call, which she reconized as Kagome's. The door opened.  
"Konichiwagoziimasu! Um, Kagome. I need a lot of explaining, starting with two things, how I got here and that well, and then about the, demons? on the other side of the well." she kinda blushed. Kagome was still a head shorter than her.  
"A-adamma?! What? How? You know about the well! Come in! Quick!" she grabbed Adamma's hand and pulled her in. This was very strange.  
A/N:Okay, I'm gonna say when Adamma is speaking in Japanese or English, and there will be a few Japanese words. I'll also explain the time difference later in the story.  
Chibi Onna: Little girl  
Nani: What?  
Onameawa:Whats your name?  
____des:Sortof a way to say that something is a noun.  
Hai:Yes  
Konichiwagoziimasu: a very polite way to say good afternoon  
Hehe. Read and review! 


End file.
